1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an automated soldering system, and more particularly to an automated soldering system with automated workpiece delivery.
2. Related Technology
In conventional LCD module soldering, most soldering is done manually after stamping of parts by a half-square stamping machine. The soldering operation involves significant manual labor, and it is therefore costly and is a bottleneck in the LCD module fabrication processes. To address this problem, robotic spot soldering machines have been incorporated into the manufacturing process. However, the use of robotic spot soldering machines requires significant ancillary processing including positioning a workpiece on a moveable platform, positioning the platform, positioning the soldering tool, and manual loading and unloading of workpieces. Therefore conventional robotic soldering machines have not eliminated the bottleneck of traditional processing.
More recently, 5-axis servomotor robotic spot soldering machines such as the Unix 531E machine have been developed. These machines increase the speed with which the soldering tool can be positioned relative to the workpiece, and so bottlenecks are reduced. However, these machines are costly and the overall improvement in efficiency that they provide may not offset their cost.
Therefore the current technology fails to provide cost effective high volume LCD module soldering.